


Got a Stain on Your Heart's Reputation

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Galra Pidge, Hunk works at Hot Topic, Katie works at Sanrio, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: “Do you want to use this mistletoe as an excuse to kiss some more?”“That’s fine by me.”-In which Katie is a grumpy Sanrio employee and Hunk is a cheerful Hot Topic employee.They get alonggreat.





	Got a Stain on Your Heart's Reputation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rov/gifts).



Katie glares at the store opposite, hands stilling in her task. The boy in the aforementioned store glances up at her and waves, his lopsided smirk seemingly stuck on his face. She huffs, shooting him one last venomous glare, before returning to her previous task of rearranging the window display.

There’s a soft tap on her shoulder and she turns, teeth bared. The store manager jokingly holds up her hands in surrender, used to this behavior by now.  
“Sorry girlie. I didn’t mean to startle you, I just wanted to remind you to tie your hair up, you shed like a dog.” Katie rolls her eyes but does as she’s told. “Thanks Katie! Remember, you’re swapping onto register in about half an hour.”  
“Yeah, I remember.” The manager smiles and turns to go. She stops suddenly and clips something in Katie’s hair before promptly disappearing from sight.

Katie sighs and looks down at the Hello Kitty plush she’d been absentmindedly turning around in her hands.  
“Excuse me miss.” a voice behind her breaks her out of her reverie and she turns, fixing a smile onto her face.  
“Hey, how can I help?” The woman smiles briefly, turning to yank her two kids apart as she speaks.  
“Hi. I’m trying to find - can you two stop it! - the, uh, hanging toys? I think that’s what they’re called.” Katie nods.  
“Yeah, they’re near the back. Underneath that poster.” she points in the general vicinity and the woman nods, dragging her kids along behind her.

 

* * *

 

“Alright Katie, you can go have your break!” Katie nods her thanks and swaps with the boy who just arrived.

To her annoyance, Hunk, the boy from Hot Topic, is leaving just as she is. When he sees her, his smirk widens and he waves. He jogs up to her and attempts to put his arm around her shoulders. She grumbles as she shrugs it off, speeding up her pace. He easily keeps up so she eventually relents, letting him walk with her.  
“And how are you today my darling kitty-cat? And, I must say, you suit the bow.” she shoots him a glare.  
“I told you to stop calling me that! Besides, the store manager was the one who clipped it in my hair.” Hunk laughs at her.  
“I can’t help it, you suit it.” Katie stops in her tracks.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” There’s a slight whine in her voice and Hunk stops, waiting for her to catch up to him.  
“Well, for starters, you work in the fucking Hello Kitty store.” she glares up at him.  
“At least I don’t work in a store targeted at edgy, Tumblr-famous, wannabe emos.” he rolls his eyes.  
“Sure, whatever. Number two: I don’t like cats-”  
“You don’t like cats? What the fuck dude?”  
“They’re _evil_!”  
“Thanks for that, buddy.”  
“Oh, shut up. Dogs are _much_ better.”  
“Take that back, asshole.”  
“Never.”

They’re still arguing by the time they get to the food court, though on a different topic. Lance actually brightens when he sees them.  
“Hunk, Katie! How are my best friends doing?” Katie raises an eyebrow.  
“You’re still here? Congrats dude.” Lance’s smile widens.  
“Heh, yeah. I’m actually on break right now.” Hunk suddenly grins, causing both Katie and Lance to sigh.  
“You know what would be fun? Going to say hi to Robin!” Katie groans.  
“Or you could leave him alone. For once.” Hunk rolls his eyes.  
“Oh please, who _doesn’t_ enjoy the pleasure of my company?”  
“Me.” Lance snorts at that.  
“Okay, let’s go grab some food then go and see Keith.”  
“This is literally so dumb.”  
“You’re still coming though."

 

* * *

 

“Hey Lance! Katie! Hunk.” he smiles at Lance, nods at Katie and glares at Hunk. “What do you want?”  
“Can’t we just come over and see our close friend?” Robin sighs.  
“Not where you’re concerned Hunk.” he fake-pouts.  
“I’m offended.”  
“No you’re not.” Lance suddenly stands on his tiptoes, looking over the crowds at someone opposite the store.  
“Hey look, it’s Lotor!” Hunk sighs.  
“Oh God, this again. Didn’t you two date in high school?”  
“Will you drop that? We were _friends_. Hell, we still are.” Hunk rolls his eyes.  
“I’m just saying. You were totally into him.”  
“Yeah, well, maybe I didn’t want to rush things. You remember Plaxum, right?” Hunk flushes slightly.  
“How was I supposed to know she was going to try and steal my car?”  
“Uh, we _told_ you? I said multiple times that I didn’t trust her _or_ her entourage. Did you listen? No.”  
“You’re derailing the conversation! We were talking about you and Lotor.”  
“Lotor is hot.” Hunk blinks, surprised and distracted, before turning to Katie.  
“Did you hear that? _Keith_ just expressed an interest in an _actual_ person.” Katie rolls her eyes and grunts, glaring daggers at someone across the mall. Hunk, unbothered by her lack of response, starts badgering Robin with questions. “When you say hot, what exactly do you mean?” Robin sighs and hunches over the counter, fiddling with the phone in his hands. Hunk sighs. “Is it his bubbly personality? His adorable naivety? His gorgeous, silky hair?” Robin stands up straight and turns to leave.  
“Bye.” Hunk blinks.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Away from you and your weird questions.”  
“Robin-” the door to the back clicks shut. “And he’s gone.” Hunk turns back to the two of them. “So, what do you want to do?” Katie’s glare stays fixated on a figure in the distance as she answers.  
“Actually, I might head back.” he brightens.  
“Great! I’ll come with.” Katie finally turns, her permanent scowl now leveled at Hunk.  
“ _What_.”  
“I’ll come with you! I’m sure Coran is missing me terribly.” She rolls her eyes.  
“Not really. He seems glad that you’ve fucked off. Plus, Allura might get pissed.”  
“Which would be hot.” Katie rolls her eyes.  
“You’re disgusting.” Lance laughs.  
“Dude, I’m totally kinkshaming you.”  
“No you’re not.”  
“No I’m not. I totally agree.” Katie snorts.  
“Whatever, I’m going back to work.”  
“Tell Coran good things about me!”  
“No.”

 

* * *

 

“Why are you glaring at Shay?” Katie scowls up at Hunk.  
“Because she’s fucking suspicious.” Hunk snorts.  
“Right. We dated a while back.” She snorts.  
“No you didn’t.”  
“No we didn’t. We _did_ make out in my car a few times.”  
“Classy. Was this before or after Plaxum tried to steal it?” He flushes slightly.  
“Shut up.”  
“Have you _ever_ had a successful date?”  
“There was that thing with Nyma…” Katie rolls her eyes.  
“She kissed you that one time!” Hunk turns defensive.  
“Well, what about you?”  
“I kissed Shiro once.”  
“You kissed _Shiro_?”  
“Well, yeah. That’s what I literally just said.” she pauses, brow furrowed. “There was also this one girl back in high school.” Hunk snorts.  
“Really? ‘This one girl’?”  
“Shut up. At least I’ve _been_ on a date.”  
“So have I!”  
“Okay, okay. At least I’ve been on a _good_ date.”  
“Oh please. If you went on a date with me you’d fall in love with me by the time it was over.” Katie rolls her eyes.  
“Sure.”  
“ _Anyway_ , I came over to ask if you were coming to mine and Lance’s place tonight.”  
“Why would I do that?” Hunk looks offended.  
“Because it’s Halloween!”  
“So?”  
“So you get free sweets and get to scare people.” Katie grins.  
“That doesn’t sound as bad as I originally thought.” she pauses, scowling. “I’ll consider it.”  
“Whatever. Lance is the one that wanted you over anyways.”

 

* * *

 

“Who else is coming?” Hunk looks up.  
“What?”  
“Who else is coming?” Robin’s brow furrows. “It’s not just going to be us three, is it?”  
“Uhh, Katie said maybe and it didn’t feel like Shiro and Matt’s kind of thing.”  
“Fair enough.” Lance walks in, carrying bowls of food. He looks around, blinking in bewilderment.  
“Is Katie not here yet?”  
“Not yet dude. She’s probably just late.” Lance nods, setting the food down on the coffee table.  
“That makes sense.” At that, the doorbell rings. Lance’s face brightens and he makes his way to the door.  
Katie stands outside, hair wet. She walks inside, closely followed by Allura, Coran and Lotor. Hunk grins at Coran who rolls his eyes in return. There’s the faintest blush on both Robin and Lance’s faces at the presence of Lotor, who is, in turn, happily greeting the three boys. Katie speaks up.  
“So, what are we doing?” Lance smiles.  
“We could watch a bunch of scary movies on Netflix? I have snacks!” Katie shrugs.  
“Free food? Count me in.” she collapses on the sofa and grabs a handful of food. Allura settles next to her and Hunk moves up to the side to make a space for Coran. The boy in question rolls his eyes and squeezes in between Allura and Robin. Katie grumbles as she gets pushed across, her legs now touching Hunk’s. The taller boy looks down at her then leans a bit further to murmur in her ear.  
“How did you get those three to come?” she glares up at him.  
“We’re friends. I asked them.” Hunk rolls his eyes.  
“Whatever.”

Lance turns off the main lights and settles on the floor in front of Coran. Lotor takes a seat next to him and briefly leans his head back, smiling up at Robin.

The movie starts. It’s something boring and predictable. Katie sighs a the wooden acting and the cheap jumpscares. There’s a lot of blood and screaming and Katie shifts slightly in boredom, arm brushing against Hunk’s.

A suspenseful bit comes on, accompanied by a change in music. Katie jumps slightly as a hand grips hers. She looks down to see Hunk’s hand intertwined with her own. She glances up at his face, only to see him staring at the screen, not even glancing at her. It almost looks like he’s blushing but it’s probably just the colours the screen is casting out. Katie sighs and huddles back into her seat.

Movie after movie plays and eventually people start dropping off - starting with Lance. Lotor falls asleep with his head in Robin’s lap, who, in turn, falls asleep with his head lolling back and his hand still tangled in Lotor’s hair. Allura and Coran fall asleep at about the same time, followed by Hunk who rests his head on Katie’s. She scowls but leaves him be, turning off the TV before falling asleep herself.

 

* * *

 

Katie wakes first, grumpily blinking away her drowsiness. She absentmindedly begins to draw circles on Hunk’s hand with her thumb. There’s a partially stifled yawn from the floor and she tenses her arm. She carefully watches Lance partially sit up before falling back down, rolling over and continuing to sleep. She relaxes slightly. She examines Hunk’s hand and, so preoccupied with her task, she doesn’t notice Hunk watching her with half-lidded eyes, or the soft smile on his face, or the light blush dusting his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

“What’s wrong with Hunk?” Robin looks up and blinks.  
“Hunk? Uhh, I haven’t noticed anything.” Katie sighs, running her hands through her hair.  
“He’s been acting… weird ever since Halloween.”  
“Has he? I hadn’t noticed.” Katie groans and Robin pauses, adjusting his glasses. “Why do you care so much?” she flushes red.  
“I don’t! I’m just curious.” she pauses. “Come on Keith. You haven’t noticed _anything_?” The use of his real name makes him blink.  
“I mean, he’s stopped flirting.”  
“What?”  
“I know. He’s even stopped hitting on _Coran_.” Katie furrows her brow.  
“That’s odd. What do you think it means?”  
“I have no idea. Maybe he’s actually into someone? I don’t get how people work.” Katie turns to leave then pauses.  
“I had a question about my phone…” Robin groans.  
“I’m on break. Come back later.”

 

* * *

 

Katie lets the issue stew for almost two months.

Hunk talks to her less and less, the conversation becoming more and more stilted and awkward every time.

Halfway through December, Coran gives them all invitations to his Christmas party. Party being a relative term. It’ll probably turn out more like the thing at Halloween. With less horror. Probably.

December 24th rolls around and Katie heads to Coran’s straight after work.  
When she arrives, everyone but Hunk is there. She nods at the figures sprawled out on the floor and various items of furniture.  
“Hey guys.” she turns to Coran. “Thanks for the invite Coran.” He grins at her.  
“No problem at all Katie! I’m glad you could make it. We’re just waiting on- oh! That must be him now.” Coran hurries back over to the door, revealing Hunk, covered in a light dusting of snowflakes.  
“Hey Coran! Guys.” he makes brief eye contact with Katie before turning away quickly.

 

* * *

 

Katie makes her way over to the kitchen, empty cup in hand. Her attention elsewhere, she walks straight into someone. She looks up, mumbling an apology as she does. She freezes as she meets Hunk’s bashful glance. He starts to walk away and Katie snaps back into action, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him into a nearby cupboard.  
He raises an eyebrow at her as she locks the door and turns on the light.  
“Hey, this is pretty-”  
“Shut up.” Hunk rolls his eyes but does as she says. “What’s up with you?”  
“What?”  
“You’ve been fucking avoiding me since Halloween. What did I do?” He flushes slightly.  
“Nothing. You did… nothing.” Katie snorts.  
“Sure. _That’s_ why we haven’t talked properly in forever.”  
“Shut up.” He reaches for the door and she glares, moving in front of it. They scowl at each other for a full minute until he finally breaks eye contact.  
“Fine.” He sits on the ground and Katie copies him, making sure she’s still in front of the door. “I wasn’t scared by that shitty movie.”  
“What?”  
“That movie at Halloween. It didn’t scare me. I was going to use that as an excuse if you ever asked about the, uh, handholding.”  
“Oh.” Hunk looks at the ceiling, cheeks flushed.  
“Yeah. Also, I woke up at about the same time as you so I saw, uh, _that._ ” Katie turns red. “A- and I remembered the talk about dates and all the snarky comments and every time you’ve actually showed emotions and I realised that I kinda have feeling for you.” His words run together, making what he said almost indecipherable. Katie blinks, flabbergasted. She’s quiet long enough that Hunk begins to fidget. “Or we could forget all about this conversation and go back-”  
“Shut up and fucking kiss me.” His flush darkens.  
“W- what?” She smirks.  
“Unless you don’t want to? We can just leave if you prefer.” She shifts as though she’s about to stand up. Hunk grabs her arm, shaking his head.  
“Or we could kiss?”  
“That’s a good idea.”

 

* * *

 

Lance runs up to them when the finally get back to the main room.  
“Where have you two been?”  
“We were getting drinks in the kitchen.” He raises an eyebrow.  
“For an hour and a half?”  
“It’s a big house.” Lance goes to ask more questions but Hunk cuts him off.  
“Where’s Robin?” Lance smirks.  
“In one of the spare bedrooms. With Lotor.” Katie laughs.  
“Nice. How did that happen?” Lance grins and throws something at her.  
“Mistletoe! Later guys.” Hunk raises an eyebrow at Katie and she shrugs.  
“Do you want to use this mistletoe as an excuse to kiss some more?”  
“That’s fine by me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [This roleswap au belongs to Soop!](https://hidge-resource.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out my Tumblr!](https://thedoomedprophett.tumblr.com)


End file.
